Trouble In Paradise
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha has been left the keys to his parents beach house for the entire weekend. It was only supposed to be three days alone with his girlfriend Kagome...so why is Sesshomaru there with the rest of the crew? Liquor, vandalism, and sirens oh my!REVIEW!
1. Like I'd Touch That

Alright, so I've been ultra busy lately. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but you have to give me credit for the cards I've set down on the table. I have three fanfiction chapter stories going on right now. Since I am here I should probably write something right? Okay enough said! Let's move on.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. If I did the world would come crashing down and life would cease to exist.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Like I'd Touch That**_

It didn't take high school student Kagome Higurashi long to realize the temperatures had spiked. Sitting in English class had done wonders for her slowly dissolving brain. She like the other students crowding around the small projector screen were slowly nodding off to sleep. Her teacher Ms. Tubas was putting the class to sleep with a boring film on Mt. Fuji. The same film she had shown for twenty years; her whole teaching career.

"Ever think Ms. Tubas has been laid?" A chuckle erupted from a boy with brown hair and coco eyes.

"Doubt it. I don't even think Miroku would venture down her pants." A snicker left another students mouth. He had black hair and violet eyes.

"Not funny." A boy with dark black hair and blue eyes growled glaring at the students in front of him.

"Who are you talking about?" A voice asked poking the violet eyed boy.

"Ms. Tubas. Think she's ever been laid?" The receiving end of the poke asked looking the poker in the face. The poker had bright orange hair and emerald eyes.

"No! Never ever in the history of forever." Another voice gagged sticking a finger down his throat. He had auburn hair and brown eyes.

Suddenly there was a flicker of the lights and the film stopped. Getting up from her seat, Ms. Tubas made her way down the isle towards the conversing students. Glaring at the boy with the auburn hair and brown eyes, Ms. Tubas kneeled down by his side. Removing the finger from his throat the boy gulped back a huge wad of spit that he much rather have had spit out onto the floor.

"Mr. Akitoki, would you care to explain why you have a finger thrusted down your windpipe?" Ms. Tubas asked glaring at the frightened teen.

"Um…" The auburn haired boy stammered turning bright red.

"He's not feeling well. He thought he was going to barf, and to support the flow so he wouldn't choke, he stuck his finger down his windpipe." The violet eyed teen clamored.

"Mr. Inutaisho, is that so? Well, then maybe you would like to escort Mr. Akitoki down to the principal's office." Ms. Tubas growled throwing another death glare towards another unsuspecting student.

"I would not like to visit the principal's office today, Madame." The violet eyed student replied lowering his head onto the desk.

"Then I suggest the both of you finish watching the film silently. Am I understood?" Ms. Tubas questioned taking to her feet.

"Understood." The teens answered perfectly in sync.

Sending another spine numbing glare their way, Ms. Tubas retreated to her seat. Pointing to the lights a girl with long black hair and brown eyes flicked the switch. It was going to be a long time before class ended. Kagome turning around in her seat looked towards the violet eyed teen with his head pressed down face first into the wood. Feeling eyes on him, he raised his head only to meet Kagome's eyes with his own. Rolling them slightly, the boy took out a sheet of white lined paper. Scribbling down something onto the blank piece, he rolled it up into a tiny ball. Launching the ball five seats up, Kagome caught the wad in her hands. Opening up the small package, she let out a giggle. His notes always put a smile on her face.

"_I can't believe she could hear us talking. That video is cranked up so high I think I am going deaf. And she was sleeping! Must have some paranormal powers or something along those lines, what do you think?" -Inuyasha _

Scribbling something onto the lines below, Kagome crinkled up the sheet once again. Tossing the sheet back five seats Inuyasha caught it mid-air. Opening up the balled paper Inuyasha peered down at Kagome's neat handwriting. Letting a small smile grace his lips, he started on his reply.

"_I know what you mean. I swear my head is about to explode! Sango is snoring over here, and Ayame is doodling to her heart's content. Most of the pictures have to do with Ms. Tubas surprisingly. LOL! As for paranormal powers I doubt it! She has eyes in the back of her head, and ears on her knees. I think she once belonged to a freak show if I am not mistaken." -Kagome _

Finally satisfied with his reply letter, Inuyasha chucks the paper up to Kagome. Landing on her desk, Kagome unwrinkled the crinkled note.

"_Still think she's some sci-fi creature. Oh well. Hey, what are you doing this weekend by chance? I mean it is Friday you know." -Inuyasha _

Uncapping a red pen Kagome doodled something onto the paper. Then scribbling something onto the sheet with a regular pencil she rolled the ball back up into a shadow of it's former self. Catching the paper, Inuyasha read it eagerly. Face lighting up like an a 1000 watt light bulb, Inuyasha hurriedly replied.

"_I don't know. What did you have in mind? By the way, I know it's Friday. I've been counting down the days thinking about when I would get to hang with you next." -Kagome _

Smiling down at the red hearts dotting the I's in her sentences, Inuyasha crinkled the paper back up into a neat wad. Kagome catching it just as the bell rang, looked down at the note.

"_Well, my parents are gone for the weekend. Do you want to come over to our beach house? I promise we'll have lots of fun." -Inuyasha_

Folding the note up into sections this time, Kagome slipped it into her back pocket. Appearing at her side grinning ear to ear was Inuyasha. Enlacing her fingers with his own, Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the classroom towards their lockers. Smiling up at Inuyasha, Kagome let a soft warm kiss linger on his cheekbones. Blushing as red as a black cherry, he proceeded to open her locker and then his own.

"So, what do you think? Are you interested?" Inuyasha asked breath reaching Kagome's ears shakily.

"I think that's an awesome idea, Yash." Kagome replied kissing his cheek a second time.

"You think?" Inuyasha asked turning his head so that his lips would come in contact with hers.

"Mmm." Kagome murmured in agreement against his soft full fleshy lips.

"Bring a bathing suit. I want to take you to the beach." Inuyasha whispered playfully into her ear cannel.

"I'll buy one that I know you'll like." Kagome answered seductively biting his earlobe before closing the locker door.

"I'll see you after class then?" Inuyasha moaned before letting her go.

"After class." Kagome called skipping away. Oh how he loved the way she walked.

* * *

Haha this is the first of the chapters. There are not going to be that many, but this is what I have so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Total Wardrobe Malfunction

So I just posted this new fiction up, but I am going to try and finish it if possible tonight. Maybe not but who knows lol. Alright, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Total Wardrobe Malfunction**_

Her life was over and the world was coming to a screeching halt. The man of her dreams, Inuyasha Inutaisho, had just invited her to come with him to his parent's beach house ALONE for three days and she had absolutely no idea what to wear. Rummaging through her closet and drawers Kagome cried with frustration as she stomped ferociously on the old ragged one-piece bathing suit her mother had bought her when she was fourteen. A seventeen year old female with a smoking hot boyfriend and a sexy body was not permitted to wear an old puke green one-piece in public; EVER. Throwing herself onto her bed, tears cascading down her cheeks, Kagome threw her arm across her mascara leaking eyes. Was she not permitted for one weekend to not look like a total crack whore? Bent on frustration, Kagome picked up her pink cell phone on the beside table a few inches away from her. Pressing a green button on the keypad, Sango's number was soon put on speed dial.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango asked the sound of clacking going on in the background.

"I need your help Sango. I'm having a major crisis over here." Kagome cried wiping viciously at the at the mascara trailing down her cheeks.

"What's your issue, Kags?" The raven haired girl asked calmly as she blew precisely on the areas in which she had redone her nails.

"Well, Yash just invited me to his parent's beach house this weekend. I'm supposed to show up tonight looking fucking hot and I look like Beverly Hillbilly." Kagome whined getting up from her slumped position on the mattress.

"A weekend with Yasha at his parent's beach house? Are his parents going to be there?" Sango questioned curiosity spiking to an all time high.

"No just the two of us and no one else." Kagome replied walking over to her closet for a second time.

"That is big. Sounds like you need my professional help." Sango giggled inspecting her feet before rising up off her bed as well.

"Duh! That's precisely why I called you, silly." Kagome sniffled a suddenly laugh escaping her lips.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be over. We're going shopping!" Sango squealed hanging up the phone, the end of Kagome's line singing out the tune of a dial tone.

_**~5 Minutes Later…**_

A knock on her bedroom door just about five minutes after the call, Kagome opened up the barrier she had used to shut out the rest of her screaming household. Standing there in front of the distraught teen was Sango looking like a totally hot super model. Her long raven hair was tied up into a pony tail that hung down a little past her shoulders. Her mocha colored eyes were outlined in thick black eye liner and she was wearing a light amethyst eye shadow. Around her neck was a silver star shaped necklace that her boyfriend of almost three years had given her. Sango was wearing a plunging v-neck violet halter top and a blue jean mini skirt. Also to go along with the rest of her attire she was wearing a pair of sexy white strapless high heels. Looking enviously upon her best friend, Kagome sighed pulling at the dark strands of ebony on top of her head.

"Sango, you look amazing." Kagome complimented half-heartedly. Why couldn't she shake this jealous feeling.

"Kagome, you need to stop beating yourself up. Go take a shower and I'll help you get ready for your date with Inuyasha." Sango sighed pulling her friend toward the private bathing quarters.

Undressed and ready to bathe Sango shoved the unsuspecting girl into the steamy glass box. Then walking over to Kagome's closet, Sango pulled back the doors and prepared to climb into the _Wardrobe Of No Return. _A whole six minutes later Sango emerged for the perfume scented death trap like a concurring hero. This would be an awesome outfit for the time being; at least until they found something at the Super Mega Mall a few miles down the road. Setting the outfit down on Kagome's burro, the teen then began to rummage through her best friend's jewelry box. Smiling to herself for a moment and then grasping her hands around the tiny gold chain, Sango pulled out a gorgeous heart shaped locket. This was the locket Inuyasha had given Kagome for her seventeenth birthday and inside were their pictures. Sango had been urging Inuyasha to buy her the locket for months as a birthday present, and he had finally caved after much persuasion and annoyance. Her boyfriend Miroku Shuudoushi wouldn't have hesitated for a moment; presents meant one thing in his eyes: _getting laid_. Placing a pair of gold teardrop shaped earrings onto the pile of clothing, Sango could hear Kagome getting out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her waist, Kagome soon emerged from the bathroom with a big smile on her face seeing the pile of clothing picked out for her to wear.

"SaSa, you are a miracle worker!" Kagome shrieked picking up the delicate pieces of fabric Sango had chosen for her.

From the back of Kagome's closet Sango had managed to find a baby pink blouse with a plunging neckline and a soft cream colored mini skirt. As for shoes she had uncovered a sexy pair of pink pumps. Giggling with excitement, Kagome took her clothing off of the burro and went to the bathroom to change. Appearing seconds later with a shy smile on her face, Kagome did a small spin for a beaming Sango. She looked so adorable! Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to resist her in this outfit; hopefully it would come home in one piece.

"Kagome, you look so cute!" Sango gushed looking a the blushing teen standing in front of her.

"You really think so, Sango?" Kagome questioned doing another spin; the mini skirt flying up around her.

"Oh yes. Now come here and let me finish making you look smoking hot." Sango giggled pulling Kagome into a seat by the vanity.

Taking Kagome's thin ebony colored hair into her fingertips, she slowly used a curling iron to make the straight dark hair on Kagome's head become curly. Pulling a few pieces here and there Sango soon finished with tangled rat's nest making it look like a fake wig only the hottest super model was allowed to wear. It was just too unreal. Hair spray going off like a smoke bomb, Sango put the finishing touches on her super star. Some light pink eye shadow and brown eyeliner was all that was left to apply before Kagome could leave the house to tread over to the mall. Giggling to herself, Sango held a mirror up to Kagome's face. Seeing a completely different reflection, Kagome let out an excited shriek. A miracle had been performed in the house of Higurashi; the seventeen year old drama queen had died and gone to heaven over this extremely amazing makeover.

"What do you think, Kags?" Sango asked as she put the mirror back down on the vanity.

"You are amazing, SaSa! Have you considered Cosmo?" Kagome questioned excitedly as she bolted over towards her closet.

"I've thought about it…but do you really think I'm good enough?" Sango murmured feeling a little bit unsure of herself.

"Sango, you are a fashion expert. Besides if you can make me over like this, then imagine what you could do for truly hideous people." Kagome commented pulling a small gold clutch from behind the door.

"That's not very nice…but good point." Sango nodded hooking arms with her best friend.

"We're off to see the Super Mega Mall. The Super Mega Mall of Tokyo Japan." Kagome chuckled pulling Sango out of the house.

_**Next stop: Isle twelve BIKINI SHOPING!! **_

* * *

Haha let's just say the girly side took over and won this round. I got a little bit carried away, but I highly doubt that you'll mind if I produce a good story.


	3. Is My Bikini Too Tight?

Okay so here is the latest chapter of _**Trouble In Paradise**_. And just to let you all know I have added another chapter onto _**Paws Off To You**_. Hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine so don't ask me if it is alright?

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Is My Bikini Too Tight?**_

The Super Mega Mall was the only place to go when your life as fashion goddess was coming to an end. One hand wrapped around her wrist and the other hand pushing through the crowd of desperate shoppers, Sango guided Kagome along through the gigantic mess of females over to the bikini section of the store. Grabbing a handful of colorful items and pushing the raven haired teen into a dressing room, Sango waited outside for Kagome to begin modeling the bikini's randomly selected off the rack. Looking through the sharp pieces of clothing, Kagome carefully selected a green bikini covered in white polka dots. Stripping down and stepping inside the soft fabric Kagome beckoned for her friend to come nearer to the dressing room door. Standing on her tiptoes, just barely tall enough to see over the door, Sango peaked in to take a sneak peak at the first bikini.

"Let's take a look-see, Kagome." Sango cheered from the top of the dressing room door.

"It's to big, Sango. I'll need five safety pins to keep this one up." Kagome complained hiking up the falling bottoms.

"That's the problem with you, Kags. You have no curves." Sango giggled as Kagome grunted unsatisfied.

"Wench!" Kagome growled flinging the bikini at her best friend's face.

"Sorry. Try on the next one." Sango laughed throwing the two piece into a pile of unsatisfactory clothing.

Reaching for the pile once again, Kagome pulled an orange bikini out from under a yellow one piece. The orange bikini had shell shaped cups on the top and was outlined in an electric blue color. The bottoms were the same color orange and had electric blue draw strings with beads on either sides of the hips. Trying on the bikini Kagome examined herself in the mirror turning this way and that. Sango hopping back up on the door peaked in and sighed dreamily. This one was a sure thing…it had to be.

"What do you think?" Sango asked curiously as Kagome took another spin.

"No way. These aren't my colors and I seriously look washed out in orange." Kagome replied slipping off what she considered not to be her type of bikini.

"I like this one, Kags." Sango mumbled taking the piece of cloth into her hands after having Kagome chuck it at her.

"The you should try it on. I think you'd look great in something like that…but those colors are just not suited for me." Kagome sighed picking up a third suit.

"Alright, when you are finished I'll try on this one and see how it looks." Sango stated cheerfully as Kagome began slipping on another bikini.

The next bikini was a bit skimpy. Holding the black piece of silk like material in her hands, Kagome examined what was supposed to be a bikini. Slipping her lower half into the bottoms she realized that they were like g-string. Then trying on the top, having it one cover her nipple, Kagome let off a terrified shriek. Sango suddenly startled, jumped up onto the door for the third time only to bust out in hysterics.

"What in the world is that?" Sango laughed tears streaming out the corners of her eyes.

"A bikini that belongs in a strip joint! I'm not wearing that to Inuyasha's place." Kagome exclaimed trying to keep her dignity still attached.

"Oh come on he'd love it…" Sango pried the frown lines on Kagome's face deepening.

"No your perverted boyfriend would love this getup. I'm not wearing it." Kagome replied nodding sharply before discarding what the store considered to be _fashionable._

Trying not to give up hope completely Kagome rummaged through the bikinis once more. There were only two of them left; so this was do or die. Picking up the one cast out on the side to the left Kagome began to dress again. It was a red bikini with white stripes. Slipping into the tight piece of swimwear Kagome let out an exhausted sigh, causing Sango to peak her head over the top of the door once again. Looking completely uncomfortable Sango shook her head back and forth slightly.

"Is my bikini too tight?" Kagome asked pulling at the top restricting her _girls_.

"Looks to me like it is. You're about to pop upstairs." Sango giggled as she jumped back down off of the door.

"This is so hopeless. Sango, can I just call it off?" Kagome whined chucking the way too tight monstrosity out of the changing room.

"There is one bikini left right?" Sango questioned hoping to save her friend.

"Yeah one bikini and a neon yellow one piece." Kagome said gagging on the last part of her sentence.

"Try on the bikini…and if it doesn't fit…then you'll have to settle for." Sango said very slowly and casually having Kagome cut her off mid-sentence.

"There is no way I am wearing the lemon nightmare. Sango, this last one is going to fit! I can feel it!" Kagome exclaimed picking up her only hope.

The bikini on the right was a hot pink one. Covered in white hearts Kagome could already feel the love as she began slipping on the bottoms. A perfect fit or as one might say a match made in heaven. Picking up the top and tying the strings around her neck Kagome could tell it was supportive and breathable enough. The itsy bitsy little white hearted hot pink bikini was Kagome's soul mate when it came to swim wear. Squealing with delight, Kagome came parading out of the stall spinning and twirling for her best friend. Chuckling to herself, Sango patted Kagome's back lightly before disappearing into a booth. Minutes later, almost as if resurrected from the dead, Sango came out looking fabulous in the bikini Kagome had tossed aside. Giggling like a couple of middle school girls the best friends paid for their new swim wear.

All that was left to do now was go parade from their ridiculously hot boyfriends.

* * *

Haha that was kinda fun. I hate shoe shopping if you'll believe that. My feet are so huge and I can't stand trying on pair after pair. I guess you could say I am impatient. Possibly why I update so fast. Oh well hope you liked the chapter!! Please Review :D


	4. Way To Harsh My Mellow Man

Hey this is a bright and sunshiny hello from _**leshamarieinuyasha**_!! I have been anticipating finishing some of my other fics so that I can bring you some amazing new ones. Once I have completed _**Cat's Eyes, Paws Off To You, and Trouble In Paradise **_I will be bringing you an amazing sequel to _**Endeavors of a Double Life **_and possibly _**Collide.**_ I'd also like to announce that _**Music Is Amazing and Demons Are Sweet **_will be making it's debut soon. But now without further a due here is the latest chapter of TIP.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Way To Harsh My Mellow Man **_

It was not that long of a wait before Inuyasha had shown up to collect Kagome. Still in her bedroom with Sango modeling outfits, Kagome did not even hear the door bell ring the first five times. It was only when Inuyasha began pelting rocks at her third story window that Kagome actually looked out to see him standing there. Barely clothed and chest covered with her hands Kagome's cheeks turned a fiery red color. Shutting the blinds feeling like a complete idiot having wasted her boyfriend's time, the cherry red teen began dressing her nearly nude exterior. Sango laughing silently to herself picked her purple cell out of her back pocket and had begun to text her Bo Miroku.

"I feel like such an idiot." Kagome stammered pushing her arms though the blouses arm holes again.

"Oh Kagome…just think of it as a little strip tease. Bet you a thousand that he loved it." Sango giggled tossing Kagome the tan mini skirt lying by the vanity.

"No that's Miroku you are thinking of. Inuyasha will give me hell for standing in front of a totally open window without a shirt on." Kagome sighed adjusting the mini skirt around her waist.

"You were having a little fun is all. You worry too much, and he needs to loosen up." Sango replied picking up the bag Kagome had picked out for the weekend at the beach house.

"Loosen up…do you think he knows how?" Kagome trailed off taking the yellow backpack into her hands.

"When you first met him he was a total jerk. Now look at the two of you! I'm sure you could get him to button down. I have faith in you, Kags." Sango ensured her gently as she began pushing the ebony haired teen towards the door.

"Okay. See you Monday then." Kagome said shakily as she began descending down the staircase.

"Text me. I'll lock up after you've gone, kay?" Sango responded waving good-bye half heartedly as she tried to respond to Miroku's latest message.

"Kay. Later, SaSa." Kagome smiled as she ran out to Inuyasha's BMW parked in the drive.

Appearing first in his window and then gravitating over to the passenger seat, Kagome opened the car door and slipped inside the plush comfort of black leather material. Inuyasha's face wary at first soon calmed at the sight of his girl's peaceful expression. Starting up the engine and the pealing off, Inuyasha hit the highway. It would be a while before they reached the beach house they would be staying at until late Sunday. Sliding his hand over into her lap, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand lightly into his own. Bringing it to his lips softly Inuyasha kissed the raven haired beauties delicate skin, before placing it back in her lap. Giving her boyfriend a look of confusion, Kagome sighed before touching his cheek light to get his attention.

"What's a matter, Yasha?" Kagome questioned softly as the violet eyed teen kept his gaze on the road ahead.

"I'm just wondering if you love me as much as I love you." Inuyasha sighed glancing over at Kagome's now widened mocha gaze.

"Of course I love you! What gave you the impression I didn't? Was it because of you catching me nude in the window? I forgot to shut the blinds and…" Kagome stuttered before she was silenced by quick peck on the lips.

"You're amazing, Kags. And I really don't deserve someone as incredible as you. I'm not concerned about the window, hell that was sexy, as long as that perverted neighbor of yours didn't see. Beyond the point I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will love you forever." Inuyasha whispered softly before adverting his attention once again to the yellow line.

"And the same goes for me as well. I'll love you forever." Kagome swooned her head becoming lighter than air.

The highway seemingly everlasting Kagome soon fell asleep. Head pressed up against the window and hand still held by Inuyasha the young girl sighed peacefully; her dreams were practically her reality now. It was only when the car jostled suddenly that her eyes were prodded open. There in the middle of the highway was a woman. Her ruby red eyes were begging for assistance and her black hair was whipping viciously in the wind of the traffic around them. Looking to her boyfriend questioningly and then nodding her head, Inuyasha motioned for the woman to get inside the vehicle before another car clipped her. A smile graced her lips as she gratefully took the offer for a ride. Climbing into the back seat, the woman buckled her seatbelt quickly before Inuyasha took off again.

"What are you doing in the middle of the highway, lady? Are you one of those extremists who gets a thrill from near death experiences. I could have hit you." Inuyasha exclaimed the female's cheeks suddenly becoming a dark crimson.

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Kagome hissed punching her boyfriend hard in the shoulder closest to her. "Do you mind me asking you your name?"

"Not at all. My name is Kagura Kijo." The raven haired woman replied a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Where are you headed to?" Inuyasha asked rubbing the spot where Kagome had socked him one.

"I'm headed to a beach house. I think it's called Kalikow Beach if I'm not mistaken." Kagura answered brushing off the front of the shirt she was wearing; It was a black tube top trimmed with a white lace.

"Weird…that's where Kagome and I are headed. That is a private beach you know. It belongs to the Inutaisho family." Inuyasha replied a sudden suspicion about the woman riding in the backseat of his BMW.

"No kidding. You must be Sesshy's little brother Inuyasha then. Am I right?" Kagura giggled watching Inuyasha's face turn a ghost white.

"Hold the phone! You know Sesshomaru Inutaisho?" Inuyasha gasped jaw dropping to the floor.

"No duh silly. He's the one who invited me down this weekend. We go to the same collage you know, and he's throwing an awesome party at the house on the beach. Of course your parents are gone right?" Kagura asked taking a brown paper bag out of the guchi purse she was carrying.

"We're alone but isn't Sesshomaru supposed to be gone?" Inuyasha growled trying not to have a conniption fit.

"He came back. Hello haven't you ever heard of Spring Break? Besides he's inviting some of your friends as well. I'm surprised you haven't heard anything from him." Kagura smirked as Inuyasha's fists gripped the steering wheel with such a force that it nearly cracked.

"I haven't talked to him in months. And maybe that's why Miroku insisted that both him and myself should buy some new swim trunks." Inuyasha cried furiously gritting his teeth.

"Chill dude. It'll be fine so relax." Kagura insisted holding up a bottle of Crown Royal in the rearview mirror.

"What exactly are you to my brother anyways?" Inuyasha questioned pulling up close to their _private_ beach house.

"His girlfriend and soon to be fiancé. Once he gets up the guts to purpose of course." Kagura chuckled bounding out of the now parked vehicle.

_**~I'll kill him. I am going to murder my brother Sesshomaru and then pound the shit out of Miroku the sleazy pecker head!!**_

* * *

Oopsie I guess Inuyasha is really pissed now ^-^ Heh I guess we'll just have to see what happens in chapter five. Boy is Sesshomaru in deep shit *sigh*


	5. If Only Looks Could Kill

Peek-a-boo! I see you all! Hey so I left you in the last chapter with Inuyasha just about ready to murder Sesshomaru…so do you want to find out what happens?? Well, I guess I can give in just this once, but you have to review or else I won't continue. I'll leave you with a dramatic cliff hanger I promise!! Thanks a bunch ^-^

Blip: I am most likely going to change the rating to M. This fic has sexual situations, alcohol, and the language is pretty nasty.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Inuyasha? If I did the episodes would be endless…a never ending Inuyasha! *I can dream right hehe*

* * *

_**Chapter Five: If Only Looks Could Kill…**_

The black BMW sat in the drive of the Inutaisho family beach house. Gritting his teeth and clenching the steering wheel, Inuyasha watched his brother's latest love affair enter the manila colored shack. It wasn't a huge pad or anything, but it was good enough to host a party at; besides owning nearly all of Kalikow Beach helped too. Kagome sitting beside her annoyed ebony locked boyfriend chuckled nervously before letting out a desperate sigh. He was always like this when there was a tiny dent in their plans. Why couldn't he be like the rest of the teenage race and just chill? Maybe a party wouldn't be such a bad thing. And Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru before; at least not seen him in person. He had set off to college before Kagome and Inuyasha had begun dating.

"The pecker head is going to ruin everything!" Inuyasha raved pounding on the wheel with his clenched fist; what a drama king.

"Inuyasha, is your brother really such a bad guy? Maybe a party could be fun." Kagome suggested touching his shoulder lightly.

"Half-brother. Sesshomaru is my half-brother and yes he's a monster. Ever since we were just kids he's been out to get me. Sports; he'd outshine me. School; he passed without trying. Girls; made it so no girl ever noticed me. I'm a shadow of this infinite being…this GOD! It's just not fair." Inuyasha exclaimed slumping back in his seat.

"Inuyasha, look at me." Kagome sighed unbuckling her seat belt climbing into Inuyasha's lap as she softly cups his cheek. "You shouldn't feel like you have to be everything you think Sesshomaru is. Everyone has flaws and weaknesses; even your half-brother. And just so you know, I love you just the way you are."

"You mean it?" Inuyasha whispered looking up at her with eyes stricken by enlightenment.

"Of course I do, baka." Kagome giggled kissing his lips softly.

Attempting to get off of his lap and move back to the passenger seat, Kagome's waist was soon clamped by Inuyasha's hands. Gripping her hips with his fingertips Inuyasha pulled the ebony haired beauty closer. Pressing his lips hard to her soft appendages once more, Kagome moaned as if on cue combing her fingers through his luscious raven locks. Reading the signs of her now heated body like a road map, Inuyasha unbuckled his own seatbelt without hesitation and proceed to arouse his female counterpart. Breath coming now at a more desperate pace, Kagome gripped Inuyasha's neck tightly as he flipped her over onto her back, him on top and in the more dominate position. Trying to hold back another moan as he kissed up her jaw line, Kagome shuddered at the intensity of the pleasure her boyfriend was giving her. Just then as her shirt was being taken off, her mounds of flesh nearly exposed to the extremely turned on teen, a knock upon the glass window was heard. Removing his lips from her irresistible lavender scented skin, Inuyasha looked out to see a smirking Sesshomaru and a giggling Kagura. Cheeks becoming more heated now than ever Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her nearly exposed body and dived into the backseat of the BMW. This was way too embarrassing! Couldn't they ever just enjoy a moment of peace and adulterated silence?

"What the fuck you peeping bastard!" Inuyasha seethed rolling down the glass his bare chest exposed to snickering couple.

"Wondered what was taking you so long." Kagura chuckled looking to her platinum blonde boyfriend.

"Well, Yasha what do we have here? Who's the girl?" Sesshomaru asked azure eyes trying to take a peak into the back seat of the BMW where Kagome was changing.

"HEY ASSHOLE! MY FACE IS RIGHT HERE!" Inuyasha growled pushing the peeping tom's face away from the tinted glass.

"Sesshy!" Kagura whined pulling at her man's arm.

"It was nothing, Gura. Quit your whining." Sesshomaru replied rolling his crystal-like orbs.

"But…" Kagura grumbled trailing off frustration thick on her breath.

"So Sesshomaru what the fuck do you think you are doing hosting a party on the same day I am supposed to be having the beach house to myself?" Inuyasha questioned venom seemingly dripping from his lips.

"To yourself? Looks to me like you brought someone here to bone. My baby brother is growing up." Sesshomaru said sarcasm hinted as Inuyasha growled for a second time in about two minutes.

"Prick, I asked you a question! Now tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Inuyasha hissed as Kagome made an appearance from the backseat; she was wearing Inuyasha's white and black checkered tee-shirt.

"I was thinking that I was going to get drunk, party like an animal, and get a BJ from my girlfriend. What the fuck else would I do during Spring Break?" Sesshomaru laughed his attention suddenly focused on the girl sitting beside his half-brother.

"I don't know…GO THE FUCK AWAY!! HAVE A PARTY SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU DINK!" Inuyasha exploded slamming his fist hard against wheel; the horn blaring off causing Kagura to cover her ears.

"Sorry, but the party is here. Quit bitching and calm down I'll share the Crown if you share your pussy." Sesshomaru replied winking at a now shocked Kagome.

"Excuse me?" Kagome stuttered blinking several times before nearly falling unconscious.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE FUCKING REMAINING BRAINS THAT YOU MAY HAVE LEFT OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOU PISS LICKING SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping out of the vehicle and lunging at a now smirking Sesshomaru.

_**~If Inuyasha was lucky maybe he could send his distort half-brother into a coma. If there was one thing you never ever did to an Inutaisho it was hit on his woman. Naraku had learned that the hard way only a few years before…**_

* * *

Haha I gave you all another cliff hanger! Didn't I promise I would?? What's this about Naraku? If you leave me a review I may just write another chapter. If not you'll never find out what happens.


	6. Loosing Sucks Hardcore

You have been so good to me leaving reviews for this fic so I'll give you another chapter kay? Hope you'll enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Honestly guys I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Loosing Sucks Hardcore **_

Sesshomaru on the ground, Inuyasha's hands gripped tightly around his half-brother's throat, Kagura started screaming and Kagome watched on helplessly from behind the steel walls of protection. The first punch thrown with sheer force, Sesshomaru's right eye had soon begun to discolor. Flipping his _little brother _onto his back, Sesshomaru in turn threw a punch directed at Inuyasha's nose. Blood gushing from her boyfriend's nose Kagome cringed tears making their way into her distressed mocha colored eyes. Both brothers swinging this way and that, a punch here and a kick there, soon a deep amethyst Corvette pulls up next to the black BMW. Stepping out of the vehicle is none other than the lecher Miroku. Seeing that his pal is lying on the ground getting the snot beat out of him, Miroku rushed to the dark haired boys side. Sango, who of course was riding with Miroku, nearly flew out of her seat seeing Kagome's orbs gushing tears.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Miroku screamed pulling Sesshomaru off a bloody Inuyasha.

"Sesshy are you hurt!" Kagura cried rushing over to her man.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru mumbled swiping away the red liquid trailing down from his busted lip.

"Yasha!" Kagome sobbed rushing out of the steel piece of protection over to the beat up teen.

"Let me go, Miroku! I'm going to finish him off for good!" Inuyasha growled trying to thrash out of Miroku's tight grip.

"Settle down, man! Kagome, help me out here." Miroku cried looking to the ebony haired girl with pleading eyes cobalt eyes.

"Inuyasha, please stop." Kagome whimpered throwing herself against her boyfriend's chest.

"Kags…" Inuyasha mumbled before enclosing his arms around the frightened girl.

"Are you okay?" Kagome sobbed softly into his bare chest covered in scratches.

"I'm alright. I didn't mean to scare you…it's just what he said." Inuyasha tried to explain before soft lips crushed his own.

"Enough, Inuyasha. I know why you attacked him…just don't scare me anymore." Kagome begged softly before collapsing into the rugged fabric of his jeans.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed lowly before picking her up bridal style and walking her over to the front door.

"Where are you going, bonehead?" Sesshomaru called from the grass; Kagura slowly helping him to his feet.

"To my room, shithead. Don't bother us unless you want to die." Inuyasha hissed flipping his brother off before walking inside the beach house.

Walking into the beach house, Inuyasha carried Kagome over to the stair case. His brother, over the course of less than an hour, had managed to turn their summer home into a complete party palace. Streamers as far as the eye could see (blues, greens, and purples), sparkly dots of all different shapes and sizes blanketing the hardwood, liquor lining the counter tops along with their partner the shot glass, stereos prepared to blast your ear drums into oblivion, and of course the closet with a HUGE sign labeled GET IT ON! Rolling his amethyst orbs at the thought that his half-brother could actually pull something like this off, Inuyasha continues on up to his bedroom. Finding the door which would lead them into the room Inuyasha and his girlfriend would be sleeping in, the beat up teen kicks the wood in. Untouched by that slimy twenty-three year old who shared a bit of the same blood running through his veins, Inuyasha lets out a sigh of relief. It had taken him over five days to clean up the cobwebs and mess he had neglected to that the room would be perfect for the girl of his dreams.

"Inu…Yasha." Kagome mumbled her mocha orbs fluttering open to the new surroundings.

"You're okay, Kags. We're away from the shithead so you can just relax now." Inuyasha whispered lying her down on his bed; it was a king size covered with a silken dark crimson bed spread.

"Your room is amazing." Kagome sighed closing her eyes again only to reopen them to find Inuyasha hovering over her.

The room was pretty large and painted black trimmed with silver. The floor was a stained redwood that had two silver carpets; one by the bed and the other by a leather couch. There was a large window trimmed with silver paint that had a set of crimson colored curtains that matched that of the colored fabric on Inuyasha's bed. A large closet with sliver handles was along the back wall of the room; located inside was the daily wear of your typical emo/punk. The canopy on the crimson fabricated bed was a shroud of black. Pulling the curtains tightly behind them, Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome's neck before she wound her arms around him.

"I really was worried about you." Kagome whimpered softly pulling herself closer and closer to the warmth of his skin.

"Keh. I'm fine…you shouldn't worry so much you know." Inuyasha said as soothingly as he could.

"I can't worry about you, and yet you start as fist fight over me. Inutaisho, explain to me right now how that makes sense!" Kagome growled letting go flopping back onto the quilt.

"You're precious to me, Kagome. I don't need that fucker screwing things up between us. Not like Naraku made things go sour between Kikyou and I." Inuyasha hissed low before turning to widened eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You…just…said…Kikyou…didn't….you?" Kagome stammered looking away from his stern gaze.

"Kagome, do you know her?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome rolled over onto her side.

"I should have known. I'm so stupid." Kagome whispered roughly rising up off the mattress.

"Kags? Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha called grasping onto the distressed girl's wrist.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME, YASHA! I know I'm not the one." Kagome sobbed loudly trying to pull away from the death grip.

"Kagome, what are you talking about? I don't understand." Inuyasha pleaded watching the moisture streak her now reddened cheeks.

"I don't want to be a replacement you, asshole! Six months we've been together and you didn't tell me!" Kagome screeched thrashing her arms until they fell limp at her sides.

"What didn't I tell you? Kags, help me out here." Inuyasha begged softly hoping her violent attack will stop.

"THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DATED MY SISTER KIKYOU! KIKYOU HIGURASHI IS MY NEE-CHAN YOU PRICK! How could you lie to me and tell me you've never done anything with anyone else? How could you tell me you loved me after you had been with my sister since her freshmen year?! Were you just planning on keeping it a secret from me?" Kagome hollered crumpling to the hardwood.

"I didn't know, Kagome. I didn't know it was you who I'd end up falling in love with." Inuyasha replied kneeling down beside her.

"How could you? How could you take that from me after only being rid of my sister three month? And the fucking worst part is you're still in love with her after what she did with Naraku. What was that your plan? Make naïve Kagome fall in love with you to make Kikyou jealous. Obviously it isn't working seeing she's marrying Naraku this coming fall." Kagome shouted pushing herself away; his hand still locked around her wrist.

"No Kagome, it's nothing like that!" Inuyasha cried the tears entering his eyes too.

"Save it. I was in love with you, Inuyasha. Now I don't know what to think." Kagome replied finally breaking away from his now weak hold. "I'm going home now."

Watching her from the hardwood of his bedroom floor, Inuyasha looked on as another girl faded before his eyes. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't just let her go that easily; he couldn't loose another. Picking himself up off the ground, wiping the tears away on the back of his hand, Inuyasha bolted for the stairs. Down bellow he could hear the crowd of party goers bustling. And there at the bottom of the staircase was his girl with Kouga Wolf's arms encased around her shaking body.

* * *

Okay guys here is where I end the sixth chapter. Oooo what's Inuyasha going to do now?? Review and I'll update.


	7. Like A Ton Of Bricks

Guess what guys?? I'm back with another chapter!! Hell did you just expect me to leave you hanging after the reviews you've been giving me?? No way!! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is still not mine.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Like A Ton Of Bricks **_

In less then a matter of a half an hour the Inutaisho beach house had become swamped with guests. There watching from the top of the stairs with envious eyes was Inuyasha. His current girlfriend wrapped up in the arms of his supposed friend Kouga Wolf. It was actually through Kouga that Inuyasha had met Kagome. The two had been friends since preschool and when Kouga moved he made friends with Inuyasha. Later on Kagome transferred to Kouga and Inuyasha's high school. Kikyou of course had met Inuyasha first because she had been living with Kagome's father after their mother had divorced him. Kouga like most guys had fallen in love with the first girl he had made friends with. Kagome never quite feeling the same way looked up to this beautiful crystal orbed boy like an older brother. Kouga, although keeping his distance, never really accepted the fact that they'd probably never be anything more than they already were.

Head buried in his shoulder, tears streaming down her face, Kagome kept shaking her head back and forth. Glaring daggers at Inuyasha, Kouga held the broken girl tight to his chest. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn't he had spilled his guts about Kikyou a long time ago? It was no coincidence that they had the same exact last name. Bounding down the steps towards the _cozy couple_ a small growl reached Inuyasha's throat. Was it really possible to be this jealous? Towing Kagome through the crowd, Inuyasha close on his heels, Kouga reached for the door.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha hollered from behind a watery eyed Kagome.

"Leave us alone, Yasha. Kagome obviously isn't too thrilled to see you at the moment." Kouga explained roughly.

"Kagome, will you just let me explain?" Inuyasha pleaded reaching for the terrified teen.

"I've talked enough with you. Kouga's taking me home so get lost." Kagome cried backing up into Kouga's protective embrace.

"We're leaving, dude." Kouga announced pulling open the front door.

"Please…please don't leave me, Kags." Inuyasha begged falling to his knees.

"I'm…" Kagome had begun before a loud bang intruded into her train of thought.

Looking towards the staircase, at the very bottom, you could see Miroku. Passed out with a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade in his hands, Sango was fanning his reddened face. Looking to Kouga with concerned eyes, he nodded his head lightly. Racing over to Sango and her drunken boyfriend, she helped tend to whatever injuries he might have sustained after falling down the flight of stairs. Wolf and Inutaisho left in the dust standing side by side, deep growls left both of their throats. The battle over Kagome had just been ignited.

"I don't understand why she hangs around with you, I knew you and her wouldn't be a good match from the first time I laid eyes on the both of you together." Kouga hissed watching Sango and Kagome transport Miroku over to the sofa.

"Who are you to decide if we are good for each other? Besides how would you know when you don't even have a girlfriend yourself?" Inuyasha retorted the venom dripping off of his lips.

"If I wanted to I could steal a girl's heart. But there's only one I've ever wanted to actually be with." Kouga mumbled turning to Inuyasha with burning cerulean orbs.

"Who then?" Inuyasha questioned starring back at the enemy with blazing amethyst eyes.

"The one who chose you. Only Kami knows why, but she chose you, Inuyasha." Kouga spat expression envious with a hint of sorrow.

"If you loved Kags so much, how come you never told her?" Inuyasha asked a bit of pity in his voice.

"Because she's only ever seen me as an older brother. Nothing more than that. I don't want to loose Kagome completely. Not like you're loosing her." Kouga explained watching Kagome tend to Miroku carefully.

"I'm not going to loose her. I can't loose her. I don't want to be alone." Inuyasha whispered quietly eyes starting to leak again.

"Then fight for her. As her Oniisan I am obligated to protect her. But as your friend it's my duty to help you out." Kouga sighed as the raven haired girl came to make an appearance.

"So you'll help me out?" Inuyasha asked a hint of desperateness in his voice.

"I'll stall her for as long as I can." Kouga murmured just as Kagome walked over to his side.

"T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!" Inuyasha mouthed avoiding Kagome's mocha gaze.

Just as Kagome went to grab Kouga's hand to leave a couple walked through the front door. A man with raven hair and narrowed mahogany colored eyes was gently holding onto a woman with waist long ebony hair and chocolaty brown eyes. Orbs nearly falling out of his head, and Kagome's heart supposedly skipping a beat, the two took in the sight of Naraku Kumo and Kikyou Higurashi.

* * *

Okay guys here's chapter seven hope you liked it. By the way just so you know Kumo means spider. Thanks and please review!!


	8. Candy Camera

Reviewers please forgive my absence from this piece of fiction, but I have been acting like a madwoman trying to update for _**Cat's Eyes**_; which I am proud to announce is finally complete. Anyways I am trying to knock my multi-chapter fiction off one by one so that I may continue on with the most anticipated stories and ones that just keep on popping up into my head. Alright without further a due please welcome chapter eight of _**Trouble In Paradise**_.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO GET OVER IT!!

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Candy Camera **_

"Baby sister! What are you doing here?" Kikyou cried crushing a very frightened Kagome to her chest.

"Nee-chan? I should be asking you the same thing…" Kagome trailed of a slight hint of jealousy tingling her lips.

"Sesshomaru invited Naraku and myself over here for the weekend. We do go to the same college you know." Kikyou explained letting Kagome take a much needed breath of oxygen. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend. He invited me up here as well." Kagome said momentarily forgetting her argument with Inuyasha.

"Oh is that him? Cute isn't he, Raku?" Kikyou gushed ruffling Kouga's hair gaining a small growl from the annoyed teen.

"Keh. Not as cute as me, babe." Naraku chuckled wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"You think Kouga is my boyfriend!" Kagome gasped blushing deep crimson. "We're only friends."

"Then who else are you here with?" Kikyou questioned placing her hands on her hips quite frustrated.

"She's with me." Inuyasha responded snaking an arm around his girlfriend's petit middle.

"Yasha! You're dating my baby sister?" Kikyou exclaimed eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"I sure am. Best decision I could have ever made too." Inuyasha voiced kissing Kagome's flushed cheek.

"You didn't think that WE were good together?" Kikyou hinted trying to ignite a spark in the teenager's heart.

"Sure, we were okay. But nothing compares really to the relationship I have now with Kags." Inuyasha chuckled taking Kagome's hand into his own. "If you'll excuse me now Kikyou I have some unfinished business I need to attend to with Kagome here."

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome whispered blinking twice as he hauled her off towards his bedroom.

Reaching the top of the staircase blinking, Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before entering his bedroom. Pulling Kagome into the emo clad room he kissed her swiftly on the mouth before plopping down onto the bed's comforter. Then placing his head into his hands, Kagome watched silently as soft sobs left his mouth. Sighing quietly the ebony haired girl walked towards her boyfriend and sat down beside him. Taking his upper half gently she pulls him into her lap petting his soft locks of raven colored hair. How could she have gone from completely angry, to jealous, to shocked, and now to sympathetic all over the course of twenty minutes? _Hormones…it has to be hormones._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured softly still rubbing his head.

"I'm…sorry." Inuyasha sobbed quietly into her lap. "I should have told you sooner."

"I was stupid and over reacted. I guess you could say I've always been jealous of Kikyou. She did meet you first…and it annoys me that I'm second best." Kagome muttered feeling just a bit ashamed of herself.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying first is the worst and second is the best?" Inuyasha sniffled pulling his head up to look into Kagome's mocha colored eyes.

"Then who's the one with the hairy chest?" Kagome giggled cupping her boyfriend's cheek gently.

"Hu?" Inuyasha asks cocking his head to the side out of utter confusion.

"Never mind." Kagome sighed shaking her head lightly back and forth.

"Come on I want to know!" Inuyasha pleaded laying Kagome down on her back.

"No way, Inutaisho!" Kagome exclaimed wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Higurashi, you better tell me or else." Inuyasha warned nipping at her earlobes gaining a soft moan.

"Or else what?" Kagome asked in baited breaths starring up into amethyst orbs.

"Or else I am going to make you come so hard you won't be able to feel your toes." Inuyasha growled kissing up her jaw line.

"Try me." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha began pulling up her shirt.

It wasn't long before the two teenagers had caused the king sized bed to bound so hard that it nearly broke in two. Both lovers panting hard soon climaxed and collapsed out of pure exhaustion. Kagome topless and covered in sweat looked helplessly into Inuyasha's amethyst orbs. Just seeing her this way caused him to feel as if he was going to fall over the edge from the complete surge of ecstasy. Taking her cheeks into his hands, still panting, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's tender lips before hearing the sudden creak of the door. Covering his girlfriend's nude body Inuyasha pulled on a pair of boxers before pulling open his door with a such a force that it sent the intruder flying backwards. Gasping at the sudden sight Inuyasha nearly flipped his lid as Naraku took off down the stairs like Forest Gump.

_~In his hands: a video camera and a newly compiled DVD labeled porn au Inuyasha et Kagome._

* * *

So who's going to place the next bet? Is Inuyasha going to totally murder Naraku or will he let him off with a warning? I mean personally…if it was me…I WOULD TOTALLY KICK HIS NOSEY ASS!! See what happens in chapter nine of TIP. Please Review!!


	9. Did Someone Say Chicken? No, Not Fried

Haha so the last chapter of _**Trouble In Paradise **_left you all in aw asking me to totally obliterate Naraku. Sorry reviewers but I can't shut Naraku out in the dark just yet. I have to have a little fun with him first lol.

Blip: Okay peeps once again writer's block is being a bitch and I don't know what to do. -_-' Grr…Anyways if you have any thought of which way u want this story to go please throw them at me!! THIS IS YOUR STORY TOO GUYS!!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine *I can wish it was though* (Devil horns pop out of head) *Damit!*

* * *

Chapter Nine: Did I Hear Someone Say Chicken? *No, Not Fried*

Naraku Kumo was a dead man; Inuyasha had already premeditated it the second he had met matching violet orbs with the slimy bastard. Not only had Naraku been the one to spilt up him and his girlfriend of two years, but now he was trying to destroy his relationship with his current love interest by filming that disgusting crap called porno. Okay, so sexual relations with Kagome was hot, but he didn't need his high school and future collage finding out. Watching Inuyasha retreat back into the room for a moment, Kagome held her breath as the ebony haired hothead reached for a baseball bat lying against his dresser. Clutching the wooden piece of sports equipment in his hands, the mocha eyed girl looked on helplessly as her boyfriend of six months stomped down the stairs. Could Inuyasha really murder Naraku? Quite possibly. Would he get away with it? Not likely. Bolting out of bed and reaching for a bathrobe on the nearest hook behind the bedroom door, Kagome flew down the staircase to the party scene.

Looking around the crowded room, Kagome spotted her man slowly creeping up behind an unsuspecting Naraku. Pushing herself harder than ever before the raven haired female soon reached her violent counterparts side. Jumping up in the air and snatching the baseball bat out of Inuyasha's hands, Kagome ran for dear life up the stairs. Glancing side to side the infuriated teen soon realized that his weapon of choice had just been snatched up some "good-two-shoes". Grumbling underneath his breath it wasn't long before Inuyasha heard a splash in the backyard of the beach house; someone or rather something was in the pool.

"Kouga!" Kagome hissed from the top of the staircase wrapped up in Inuyasha's red robe.

"Kagome? Kagome, why aren't you downstairs enjoying the party? Are you and Yasha arguing still?" Kouga questioned hoping he was wrong about the last part.

"I'm not down there because I am trying to prevent my boyfriend from being removed by the security guards down the street. He's trying to murder Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed tugging at her long locks of ebony hair.

"Murder Naraku?! What did the guy look at you the wrong way?" Kouga sighed slapping his hand to his forehead.

"No, he was filming Inuyasha and I." Kagome replied with a gigantic blush spread across her cheeks.

"Filming you guys? Why should that bother you?" Kouga laughed thinking of Inuyasha flipping off the video camera.

"He was making a porno! He caught us…at it." Kagome seethed trailing off during the last part of her sentence.

"KAGOME! I didn't know you did that!" Kouga growled like only a protective Oniisan should. _God damn you Inuyasha!_

"That's besides the point! What did you think I did all those late nights anyway? Have a tea party or something? Anyways now Inuyasha is trying to beat Naraku to a bloody pulp." Kagome whined clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

"I didn't expect that…_at least not so soon anyways_. And I would be all over the bastard too had he been video taping me and my girl in bed." Kouga grumbled folding his arms across his chest.

"I know, I know. But I don't want Inuyasha to murder him…_even though that jackass deserves it_. Please Kouga will you help me get the frickin' DVD back before my boyfriend commit's a felony." Kagome pleaded giving Kouga the most irresistible puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

"Fine." Kouga sighed rolling his eyes. "Meet me in the backyard in about five minutes. Be wearing your swimsuit."

"Thanks, Kouga!" Kagome squealed running down the stairs to kiss his cheek. "You're the best!"

"Whatever." Kouga blushed watching Kagome climb the stairs back up to Inuyasha's bedroom. "_Damn Yasha, you're a lucky man. For Kagome to have fallen for a pinhead like you must have been some sort of miracle_."

~_** Five Minutes Later **_

Once again just about ready to pulverize Naraku, only this time with a pale blue priceless china vase, Inuyasha was stopped in his tracks by Kouga's excited voice. Turning to look out at the twin glass doors Inuyasha spotted his beautiful Kagome all dressed up in her teeny tiny hot pink white hearted bikini. Bending forwards showing off her cleavage to the group inside, Kouga soon appeared to take his Imouto-chan by the hand. Twirling her around once for the group to see, Kagome seductively lifted her pointer finger to her lips eyeing Inuyasha. Then kissing her cheek, gaining an enraged growl from the sexy female's boyfriend, Kagome climbed the ladder jumping into the crystal clear pool.

"Inuyasha and Naraku, let's settle this like men shall we?" Kouga asked gaining a smirk from Kumo and a glare from Inutaisho.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Wolf?" Inuyasha hissed watching Kagome cling onto the pools edge; breasts glistening in the sunlight.

"I hear you want to beat the shit out of Kumo for that nasty prank; and frankly I don't blame you. How about a friendly wager is purposed so no one has to go to jail tonight?" Kouga laughed seeing Inuyasha's frown lines increase drastically.

"Go on…" Naraku yawned seeing Kikyou's lips curl up into a sinister grin.

"A game of chicken is what I purpose. Naraku, if you win you get to show the porno you created and can give Kagome a peck on the lips. Inuyasha, if you win you can break the DVD in two and can punch Naraku's lights out." Kouga said noticing both Kikyou and Inuyasha's jaws drop to the floor.

"You're on!" Inuyasha growled shoving Naraku hard before racing outside after Kagome.

"This is your plan?" Kagome sighed praying silently that Naraku wouldn't have to kiss her.

"You have a better idea." Kouga smirked taking a seat in a referees type chair.

"Not really…" Kagome mumbled feeling wet hands pull her into and under the water.

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Kouga cried hitting a ding dong bell just as Kagome resurfaced on top of her guy's broad shoulders.

* * *

Haha here's where I leave you until the next chapter. Who will be the winner Kumo or Inutaisho? Review and you'll find out!


	10. Let's Get A Little Tipsy

**Okay so I am in a pretty bouncy mood so I decided I'd update once again on **_**Trouble In Paradise**_. I had quite a few questions about what chicken was so it should and probably will be explained in this chapter. If not ask me in the review. Alright thanks a bunch guys!!

Disclaimer: Hey there peeps I don't own Inuyasha *cries* not fair!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Let's Get A Little Tipsy 

It was matter of life and death now. If Inuyasha failed to totally kick Naraku's ass in a game of chicken then a large portion of Shikon High and Takahashi College were going to get a wonderful glimpse of his sex life. AND the slimy bastard he loathed with all of his being was going to get to plant a big fat one on his girlfriend's luscious lips. Trying to keep from gagging Inuyasha shook his head side to side trying to erase the morbid thoughts. Looking up at a squirming Kagome sitting on his shoulders, the ebony haired teen patted her thighs reassuringly. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Kumo win this wager.

Naraku now waist deep in the pool looked eagerly towards his fiancé. Muttering something under her breath, Kikyou soon retreated to the violet orbed man's side. Wearing a red sparkly bikini with a silver heart at the top of the right breast and pull strings dangling at her sides, Kikyou flashed a witty smile at her ex boyfriend. Sticking a finger down her throat, as if to gag herself, Kagome gripped her knees tighter against Inuyasha's toned neck. Kinky-hoe could kiss her shiny tanned ass before she let her take her ex back; Inuyasha was hers now. Vaulting herself onto Naraku's broad shoulders Kikyou glared viciously at her baby sister; it was go time and there was no stopping it.

"You ready Kinky-hoe!" Kagome shouted across the pool glaring at the jealous bitch she dared to call sister.

"Let's go Gags!" Kikyou shouted her cleavage nearly spilling out of the way too tight bathing suit.

"You're going to regret filming us in bed, Kumo!" Inuyasha hissed slowly making his way towards the smirking collage student.

"Put a sock in it, Inutaisho! I'm going to enjoy stealing your girl away. Did you actually know they allow two wives in some states?" Naraku laughed watching Kagome retch and Inuyasha's face turn flaming red.

"Dude, are you serious?!" Miroku gasped suddenly feeling a hard hand smack his cheek.

"STUPID LECH!" Sango screamed steam seemingly coming out of her ears.

"Are we ready contestants?" Kouga called from his referee chair a silver whistle draped around his neck.

"YEAH!" The wet teens shouted from the rectangular pool.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED THEN!" Kouga cheered pointing to Sesshomaru to hit PLAY for the stereo system.

Booming out from the speakers into the backyard was _**Crazy Possessive **_by _**Kaci**_. With the sound of the music and the pouring of hard liquor the war between the sibling rivalries began. Naraku moving towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha moving towards Naraku, the two soon clashed in the middle. The two raven haired females lacing fingers push soon came to shove. Kagome shooting a good thrust this way, Kikyou maneuvering a hard push that way, the two warriors seemed to be neck in neck. Growling with furrowed brows sweat poured down Kagome's face as Kikyou shoved hard against her iron grip. It had been a while since the two had actually gotten physical with one another; especially over a some guy.

"He was better off with me, Kagome. I know that's why you are trying so hard to beat me in this childish sport." Kikyou panted pushing hard against Kagome's rock hard grip.

"You can't let go of the past! That's what your problem is." Kagome grumbled shoving Kikyou away breathing hard.

"You know I'm the better girlfriend so why don't you just give up?" Kikyou hissed latching back on, her arms beginning to weaken.

"If you loved him so much then why did you let him go?" Kagome cried throwing Kikyou back with as much force as she could muster.

Kagome's hard thrust had been just the thing to off kilter Naraku. Stepping back onto something round and rather smooth the once confident Kumo found himself slipping backwards. Flailing her arms around and screaming Kikyou soon plundered and wound up crashing into the cool water below. Letting out a yip of joy Kagome hung onto Inuyasha's head tightly as he spin her around in a 360. Kouga letting off a ring from his little bell walked over to the rejoicing couple and raised Kagome's arm up into the air.

"The winners are Inuyasha Inutaisho and Kagome Higurashi!" Kouga cheered Kagome planting a small peck on each of his flushed cheeks. "Dry off and claim your prize."

Stepping out of the pool Kagome was handed a pink towel from Sango and Inuyasha was handed a black one from Miroku. Rubbing off quickly the two soon spotted Kikyou and Naraku slinking out of the pool looking like drowned rats. Sesshomaru grabbing Naraku by the shoulders and Kagura grabbing Kikyou by the shoulders, the college students escort their classmates over to punishment. The biggest grin known to man appearing across his face Inuyasha prepared to sock Kumo into oblivion…to bad there was no camera around.

"SMILE!" A voice cheered from the refreshment table.

"Ayame?!" Kagome gasped seeing the redhead set off the flash blinding both couples.

"Hey Kags! I just couldn't miss this party and finding out what Naraku did to you I just couldn't miss taking the before and after shots of his mug when Yasha beats him to the ground." Ayame giggled looking to a now tomato red Kouga.

"Thanks Yame!" Inuyasha smiled giving the thumbs up to the cheery teen; she was wearing a lime green bikini covered in yellow polka dots with white draw strings at her hips.

"Are you here alone?" Kouga questioned suddenly Ayame's azure orbs meeting his cerulean ones.

"Yeah. I came because Miroku said everyone was going. Too last minute to find someone to accompany me." Ayame sighed looking down at her brightly painted toenails.

"Well…if you don't find my actions too foreword… maybe we could hang out or something. I'll give you a ride home afterwards." Kouga replied Kagome looking at Ayame with pleading eyes to say yes.

"Sounds like fun! Thanks Kouga ^-^." Ayame exclaimed hugging him tightly around the waist.

"How'd you know my name?" Kouga asked astounded that a girl as pretty as her would ever look his way.

"We're in the same history class. You're always starring at Kagome and I just so happen to sit right by her." Ayame chuckled letting him go his face redder than a fireball. "Ready guys?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naraku mumbled reaching into his pants pocket.

Taking the compiled porno out of his pants pockets, Naraku handed the DVD over to a smirking Inuyasha. Checking and relieved to find the labeled disc in the palm of his hands the enraged teen snaps the flimsy object in half. Crushing the cold hard evidence of sweet lovemaking into the ground Inuyasha looks to bummed Naraku and an egging crowd. Then Sesshomaru holding a flinching Kumo still, Inuyasha balled his fist up tightly. Pulling back and pushing foreword body parts, skin, and bone collided with one another; a holler escaping a balled up Naraku's lips. Lying on the ground face coved in blood was Kikyou's "precious" fiancé. The crowd cheering and flashes of light going off a sneer played on Inuyasha's lips; this had to be the best part of his whole day.

"How'd that feel, Kumo?" Inuyasha questioned hovering over the bleeding Naraku.

"Shut…up." Naraku cried holding his now broken nose.

"You never answered my question." Kagome had suddenly barked out causing Kikyou to look up from her crumpled up fiancé.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyou hissed still dripping wet from her _dip_.

"If you loved Yasha, then why did you let him go?" Kagome questioned walking towards her eyes narrowed.

"Because I have needs that just weren't met. Naraku is a far better lover than Inuyasha. Although Yasha has personality." Kikyou smirked Inuyasha's mouth dropping open in the background.

"Oh because you can only get off with Naraku by watching porno I forgot. Inuyasha is a hell of a better lover than that worm." Kagome growled pushing the wet witch back into the pool where she belonged.

Popping up to the surface Kikyou gasped for air shocked at the sudden wake up call. Throwing her arms around Inuyasha and pulling his lips hard on her own, Kagome walked hand in hand with HER guy. The drowned and bloodied rats left in the dust while everyone rushed inside to celebrate with Crown Royal. Oh what a weekend this was turning out to be.

* * *

Haha I got the next chapter done. This fiction is soooo much fun to write!! Hope you review!!


	11. Hands To God, Head In The Bowl

Okay people of fan fiction who heart Inuyasha as much as I do it just so happens to be that time again. What time you ask? The time where I totally give you and awesome chapter before the Author's Note and the fics conclusion. I hope you've been enjoying _**Trouble In Paradise**_ and I thank you for all of the stellar reviews :D Thanks guys!!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hands To God, Head In The Bowl

Everyone was totally shitfaced; there was really no other way to describe the mass of people in the Inutaisho family beach house. Kagura who had brought some Crown Royal and Sesshomaru who had stalked the fridge with Mojito were pouring drinks for the crazy partygoers. Kikyou and Naraku who had lost to Kagome and Inuyasha in a battle of chicken were lying passed out on the deck from injuries, alcohol, and pure exhaustion. Ayame who had brought her camera to capture the fight between her best friend's boyfriend and her enemy had long abandoned the expensive piece of equipment for some enthralling "eye candy". Miroku who has slapped nearly every girl's behind was dealing with a totally wasted and sobbing Sango who was trying to pull out his hair. And Inuyasha who had won against Naraku to get back at him for recording his and Kagome's "fun time" was on the dance floor grinding with his number one girl. This would be a night to remember; at least for another thirty seconds or so.

Bursting through the front door was a sight the teens never thought they would witness; Mr. and Mrs. Inutaisho bursting through the doors in just their undergarments. Inuyasha in a drunken stupor managed to raise his head to make out the shocked faces looking up from the floor. WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE THEY DOING HOME?! Panic filling the air Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched in complete terror as their father rose off his wife to glare at the gawking spectators. This was not supposed to happen! Three days is what they had said; three days gone! Pulling his cell out from his pocket Mr. Inutaisho glared at his sons with dagger eyes, before turning to the crowd.

"I'll give you a ten second start." Mr. Inutaisho growled. "That's all you have before I speed dial the police."

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Miroku clamored grabbing Sango's hands and pointing to the front door.

And then it happened; a stampede of high school and college students rampaging out the doors in the cool two o'clock in the morning air. Mr. Inutaisho's cell phone ringing several times before contacting the authorities about the group of ruffians who had broken into his household. Mrs. Inutaisho getting up off of the floor slowly made her way towards her two sons. There was going to be hell to pay and they knew it. Grabbing one of Sesshomaru's ears and one of Inuyasha's ears, Izayoi pulled her two delinquent sons into the backyard. Pushing them both into the pool with a mighty shove she dusted her hands off before returning back inside. A frightened Kagome and Kagura following their boyfriends into the yard, looked cautiously back at the house before red and blue sirens went off.

"You stay silent in that pool until the police are gone." Izayoi hissed from the backdoor looking at her sons. "I suggest you two get in there as well unless you want to go to jail."

Hopping into the pool Kagura and Kagome swam towards the guys and huddled up in a small corner. Somehow they had managed to overcome their drunken state to function normally for half a second. Scared shitless the four ducked underwater when a police man came outside to collect Kikyou and Naraku still in a pile from earlier on that night; off to jail with Kinky-ho and Spiderman. The police finally finished with investigating the home left without the four shivering teens ever being noticed. Disappointed and completely and utterly exhausted by the situation Izayoi comes out onto the deck to collect her kin. They had better have a good explanation.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Inutaisho, what in god's name is going on here?!" Izayoi exclaimed glaring at her sons with enlarged brown eyes.

"Under age drinking, trashing the house, and a porno what are you kids thinking?!" Mr. Inutaisho screamed causing Kagome to flinch.

"This is all Sesshomaru's fault! I was taking Kagome up here for the weekend and he decided to throw a wild party!" Inuyasha exclaimed rather defensively.

"At least I wasn't bonking my girlfriend for the public eye." Sesshomaru sneered Kagura's mouth falling wide open.

"I didn't film it and you know it you piece of shit!" Inuyasha hissed clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Inutaisho hollered spreading his arms wide. "The fact of the matter is you've disobeyed us! You threw a wild party and cost us at least a 100,000 dollars worth of damage. And now the police are investigating into this to see if your mother and I had anything to do with the situation. You could make us loose our jobs!"

"It's because of that stupid job that you're loosing us." Inuyasha muttered his father turning red as an inferno.

"What was that?" Inutaisho bellowed grabbing his son by his shirt collar.

"Maybe if you had watched us better as kids stuff like this wouldn't happen." Inuyasha growled eyes fearless. "Maybe Sesshomaru would actually try and attempt to finish college and I would be a bigger success."

"This has nothing to do with the situation we're discussing." Inutaisho replied shaking his head back and forth.

"Yes it does, dad." Sesshomaru said actually for the first time in his life agreeing with his brother. "If you and mom weren't gone all the time we wouldn't have to fill the empty void in our lives with booze and entertainment."

"Your father and I." Izayoi started before she was quickly cut off.

"Don't try and explain we've heard it before. This isn't the first incident where something like this has happened." Inuyasha whispered taking Kagome's hand in his own.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho hollered after his retreating son.

"To crash at Sesshomaru's place. I'll pay you back with my college intuition money so you can save your precious beach house. Besides I was never good enough to go to that place you picked out anyways, right dad?" Inuyasha chocked up pulling Kagome into the cool morning air.

"You never once listened to him. We may hate each other sometimes but we are still brothers you know. He wanted to become artist but you wouldn't even hear him out." Sesshomaru sighed looking to Kagura and then pulling her outside to where his little brother was.

"Wait!" Izayoi called after them hoping they'd stop.

"Mom, this is my life. And for once I'm going to live it the way I want to." Inuyasha stated turning to look at his mother one last time.

_**~How had things gotten so out of hand? How could the perfect Spring Break get away turn into a total drunken disaster and a family fude.**_

Later…

Kagome could hear her boyfriend at the end of the long hall in Sesshomaru's four bedroom apartment. She could hear him retching from the white tiled bathroom working off his hangover. Walking to his side after opening the wooden door, she pressed a cool cloth to the back of his neck. Spotting something rather odd in his hands she questioned as to what exactly he was doing.

"Inuyasha, what is that?" Kagome asked her vomiting boyfriend cleching tight to the head of the toilet bowl.

"What's…what?" Inuyasha questioned between intervals of retching.

"What's that object in your hands?" Kagome inquired to the silver chain twined tightly in his grip.

"A cross." Inuyasha replied looking to her for a moment with glazed amethyst eyes.

"Why a cross?" Kagome wondered as Inuyasha stuffed his face back in the bowl.

"If there truly is a god he'll save me from this torture inflicted on my bowels." Inuyasha cried as another spell came on. "And maybe he'll inflict amnesia on my parents for those awful things I said."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. You've had those feelings building up inside for a long time. It was about that you told your parents how you felt. Maybe not while you were shitfaced and in serious trouble…but at least you said what you really needed to say." Kagome whispered kissing his sweating forehead before exiting the room.

"Maybe Kami does exist." Inuyasha murmured watching Kagome leave.

_**~Because I could have sworn I just saw a set of wings…**_

* * *

How was the chapter everyone? I hoped you liked it and I'll try and update really soon!!


	12. The Farthest From Perfect

Yasha fans I have come to grace you with my presence! Right now I am going through a major OHSHC phase so you'll be seeing a lot of fanfics popping up in that area. Don't worry though I won't forget about Inuyasha! I love him wayyy too much lol. Rite, so here's the last chapter of _**Trouble In Paradise**_. Hope you enjoy + review!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha.

Claimer: Ha! I own Ichirou, Mythos (made for Kazu), Sora, Yukiko, and Taro

_Italics: Recap _

**kazukarin: I just wanted to thank you sooo much wit giving me some ideas for this last chapter!! U rock gurl!!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Farthest From Perfect

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed storming out of the bathroom covered in soapsuds from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned meeting her husband with a wary smile.

"Your turn." Inuyasha frowned stepping out of view revealing two butt naked and soap covered boys.

"You can't even give them a bath?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes as she lifted the two little men into her arms.

"I'm a father not a miracle worker." Inuyasha snapped walking off towards the room Kagome had just exited from.

"If you're not quiet you'll wake Yukiko." Kagome warned pressing her index finger to her lips.

"Where's Mythos then?" Inuyasha whispered back tiptoeing away from the bedroom.

"He's with Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Kagura playing with Taro." Kagome giggled softly placing the boys into the suds filled bathtub.

"And I suppose you won't let me change until the boys are finished with their bath?" Inuyasha inquired already knowing the answer without having it really had to be asked.

"Yep!" Kagome grinned devilishly pulling her man into the bathroom.

5 Years Earlier…

"_Get out of this house!" Mr. Inutaisho bellowed tossing six or seven bags at his now eighteen year old son._

_After the party, Inuyasha had left with Kagome to spend the night at Sesshomaru's house. Inuyasha's parents had come home early and called the cops seeing there was underage drinking, an excessive amount of vandalism, and the Inutaisho "Hanky Panky" time had been ruined. Bailing out twenty of the twenty-two arrested high school and college students Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were marked down in the yearbooks as the millennium's ultimate party throwers. After returning home to the beach house a week later Mr. Inutaisho had begun chucking bags at his delinquent son. It was an awesome eighteenth birthday present bring homeless was. _

"_Will you, Kagome Higurashi, become my wife?" Inuyasha whispered softly pulling out a tiny blue velvet box._

_After being chucked out of his home, Inuyasha went to go check in with Kagome. Maybe she could have booked him a stay at her place. If only things had been that simple. The Higurashi's had found out about the wild party and the scandalous sex tape and had threatened to put Kagome in a military school. Not wanting the love of his life to be shipped away out of the country, the ebony haired teen did the only think he could think of. He asked for Kagome's hand in marriage. She also being nearly eighteen happily accepted and emancipated herself from her parents two days later. Homeless but madly in love the two went to the only place they felt welcome._

"_NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!" Sesshomaru shouted as his little brother and fiancé showed up on his doorstep with bags in tow._

_After the marriage proposal and emancipation Kagome and Inuyasha had no choice but to go knocking for help on the one door they would have avoided at all costs. Appearing only in his boxers and Kagura behind him in naughty lingerie, Sesshomaru spotted the baggage and helpless puppy dog faces. Although he had made a heated argument to protest the situation, he had soon given in when Inuyasha offered to pay rent. Opening a small living space in the attic Sesshomaru welcomed his half-brother and soon to be sister-in-law into his home with not so open arms. You got to love family right?_

"_They got married in there! Too bad we weren't so generous." Inuyasha laughed heartily reading the front page cover in the newspaper._

_According to recent events in the local paper a couple had ordered to be wed in their jail cell. That couple just so happened to be the newly wed Naraku and Kikyou Kumo. No one had showed up at the wedding and Kikyou wore an orange jumpsuit as a wedding gown. Naraku of course wore the traditional stripped suit. Their wedding rings a beautifully designed paperclip and their honeymoon working off their jail time and crossing their fingers for parole. Too bad Inuyasha hadn't been so generous as to bail them out like the exceptionally lucky twenty. Guess cafeteria mush and convicted felons will be home sweet home to the happy couple for the next two years. _

"_YOU'RE WHAT!" Inuyasha cried in pure shock falling backwards onto his ass._

_Apparently a night of drinking, hardcore sex, and not using protection wasn't the smartest move in the world. Holding a PT aka Pregnancy Test in her hands Kagome showed her fiancé the test results. Absolutely positive was the outcome, and absolutely screwed was the collage bound student who would never pass his training having to become Mr. Mom. Dreams seemingly flushed down the toilet bowl, Kagome had just stood there looking helpless as the father of her unborn "child" had an emotional break down. Later coming to the conclusion that becoming a Deadbeat Dad was not an option, Inuyasha promised his soon to be lawfully wedded wife that he would support her and help raise their child. Man who would have guessed the outcome of later events…_

"_So they were married in Vegas?" Kagome inquired staring at the postcard of her Oniisan and his redheaded bombshell of a wife. _

_Kouga had fallen deeply in love with Ayame soon after meeting her. His childish love for Kagome over with (accepting that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't win her over) Kouga moved onto the prize jewel. Ayame who wanted to be a photographer and Kouga who wanted to be famous both decided to get hitched after getting a little tipsy while playing the slots. Turned out to be the best thing they could have ever done. Right after the Elvis looking priest married them, they hit the jackpot winning a million dollars. Living in a high class mansion in Beverly hills Kouga was a rich man with all he could have ever wanted. Lucky dog…or wolf should we say._

"_Oniisan, you're committing finally?" Inuyasha asked his brother seriously one night at the dinner table._

_After long preparation Sesshomaru had finally decided that after being with Kagura for such a long time, it was time to commit to her. She long been awaiting his proposal, which Inuyasha never believed would happen. His brother buckling down was like Miroku not being a letch. It just wasn't possible…or was it? Turned out he did purpose and the two were happily married five months into Kagome's pregnancy. Kagura later announced two weeks after the honeymoon that she was carrying Sesshomaru's child. Good going bro!_

"_FOUR!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking at his fiancé's sonogram absolutely and utterly astounded._

_Kagome was pregnant with quadruplets. Four squirming bundles of joy hidden away inside her womb. And Inuyasha being the owner of half of their DNA. Frightened for Kagome's health but also excited for their birth Inuyasha and Kagome had planed a date for a scheduled C-section. Six months into the pregnancy Kagome went under the knife and four healthy babies were delivered into the world. Three males and one tiny female were the result of their romp in the bedroom that early spring break. It wasn't until later that the college student and father of four realized that his life was going to change DRASTICALLY. _

"_I do." Kagome and Inuyasha breathed in unison as Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kagura's son Taro, and the rest of their family and friends looked on at the ceremony._

_Inuyasha and Kagome were finally wed a year after the quadruplet's birth. Kagura had given birth to a healthy baby boy who looked exactly like his daddy but had his mother's eyes. In the pews Sango had showed up with her husband Miroku and their two beautiful twin girls. And beside Sesshomaru were four carrier seats each containing a precious gift of life. Lips making contact and eyes looking at their new life the parent's were ready to face whatever was to come next._

"Aw, they look so peaceful when they're sleeping." Kagome cooed looking at her now five year old quadruplets.

"Yeah when they're sleeping." Inuyasha moaned feeling a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"You know you love them." Kagome smirked as her husband shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess you're right." Inuyasha nodded nonchalantly as he petted his daughter's head.

Ichirou Inutaisho was the first son and first born to Inuyasha and Kagome. He had short wispy auburn hair and russet colored eyes; the spitting image of Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. As the oldest of his siblings he had a very responsible personality. Always looking after his little sister and making sure that everyone was treated equally. He could be a bit spoiled when he wanted to be, but over all was generally a very good little boy.

Mythos Inutaisho was the second son and the second born to Inuyasha and Kagome. He had short wavy black hair and mocha eyes; in a nutshell a male looking Kagome. Being the second born Mythos had it pretty easy. He was very talkative and gave Inuyasha the most hell when it came to doing something. Causing mischief and being a bit of a handful, he was best tamed when handled by his Uncle Sesshomaru. I guess they saw eye to eye in the trouble department. Although being naughty was a hobby, Mythos wasn't actually that bad at all. He was actually quiet sensitive and strived for attention and approval.

Sora Inutaisho was the third son and the third born to Inuyasha and Kagome. Unlike Inuyasha or Kagome, Sora had long light blonde hair with Kagome's big brown eyes. A bit of a cry baby Sora was your typical Lolita type boy. Sensitive and prone to sweets like their high school friend Shippo, Sora was an exceptionally cute little boy. Although Inuyasha wasn't quite partial to his son's behavior he knew he was just going to have to learn how to accept it. After all people don't really choose who they will become, it's up to fate. Attached to his sister and the youngest Inutaisho Sora often found himself being defended by a girl; which in fact he really didn't mind at all. (I know he's like five rite now but yes he's gay)

Yukiko Inutaisho was the first daughter and fourth born to Inuyasha and Kagome. Long ebony colored hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes she was the spitting image of her father. Yukiko being the only girl in her pack of male brothers has learned how to develop tougher skin even at the young age of five. She realized that in order to survive eighteen years of male torture she would have to show them whose boss. Your typical tomboy Yukiko hardly ever let her mother dress her in anything frilly. The only slightly distinguishing feminine feature; her long dark hair. Protector of her older brother Sora, Yukiko won't stand for any violence among her siblings unless she is the one delivering it. She was a daddy's girl with her mother's sarcastic personality.

**_~Looking down at their children, Inuyasha and Kagome sighed contently. What a beautiful mess this far from perfect family had made.

* * *

_**

****So as sad as I am to say this, this is the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the fic and leave me a nice review! There's a special thanks to all the reviewers down bellow so thanks!

Thanks to...

mmmyeah4

AngelOfTheHealingLight (Imouto-chan!)

kazukarin (Hope u liked Mythos, Kazu!)

StoryBlade

WITCHBLADE86

Free Fallin Cutie680

myInuYasha15

asuyami

Diamond369

TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell

favflavor

dark angel of hearts

Flames Chaos and Wolf

kimiko888

KagomeYasha

~You guys made the story happen so be very proud!


	13. TIP LOVERS READ THIS!

**Dear Readers,**

Hey, all my lovely reviewers/readers. I thought seeing how much you loved _**Trouble In Paradise** _that I'd write a cool little mini-series based on the quadruplets that Kagome and Inuyasha had. Yeah Ichirou, Mythos, Yukiko, Sora, and even Taro will be there! I am also adding nine more original characters along with the appearances of the parents. If you like stories about romance, acceptance, sex, drugs, and overall finding your place in the world then this is a fiction you can't miss! You'll love _**Socially Awkward **_because you can sympathize and relate to the characters while enjoying a good laugh ^^. I hope to see a review and some awesome feedback!! Thanks a ton you guys!

~leshamarieinuyasha


End file.
